vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zooey (Granblue Fantasy)
|-|Human Form= |-|Grand Order= Summary Zooey is the force that protects the skies from the possible threats of destruction of all. The fragments of consciousness all hoping to protect this world enveloped in stars and skies gathered together to give birth to this young girl as the arbitrator of the skies. With a legion of dragons by her side, she brandishes an azure sword ready to destroy any foe who dares to disturb the balance of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B, likely higher Name: Zooey, Grand Order, The Peacemaker, Arbiter of the Skies Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Primal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (One of her cosmos weapons is a gauntlet which implies knowledge in hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation (Can create 10 weapon types of cosmos weapons and use each depends on the situation), Size Manipulation and Large Size (Type 2 in her Grand Order), Creation (Can create object out of nothing by borrowing the powers of stars), Durability Negation (With Conjunction and Spinning Slash), Spatial Manipulation (Bisection cause Spacial Rupture), Abstract Existence (Type 1 in her true form), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8 in her true form ; as long as someone wishes she will exist), Aura (Geo was able to detect her aura approaching making him retreat in panic), Absorption and Healing (Capable of using Conjunction on herself allowing her attacks to drain from the enemy to heal), Acrobatics (Ray Strike increases her movement allowing her to dodge easier), Avatar Creation (Created a Skydweller Avatar to dwell within the sky realm to avoid attracting attention), Blessed (A being created from the consciousness of people wanting to protect the world and was entrusted by the power of 12 Divine General), Breath Attack (Peacemaker's Wing is capable of breathing gamma ray from its mouth), Clairvoyance and Precognition (She can see threat from around the world that could escalate to throwing the world off balance even if it will eventually be stopped naturally), Statistics Amplification (Convergence doubles her speed and The Last Wish greatly increases her offensive and defensive statistic), Statistics Reduction and Paralysis Inducement (Thunder reduces enemies capability and can paralyze target), Damage Boost (Her damage increases further more on critical state with Resolution), Reactive Evolution (Resolution modifies its element base on enemy weakness), Damage Reduction (Opposition sharply decreases the targets damage), Invulnerability (Prism Halo make her invulnerable for a short while), Electricity Manipulation and Plasma Manipulation (Can call upon thunder and fire plasma from her weapon), Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (The Wyvern she summons are capable of breathing and attacking with different elemental attacks), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive and detect unnatural changes in the world), Explosion Manipulation (Can shoot Gamma Ray to the surface to erupt unto the target), Flight (Can fly even outside orbit), Fusionism (Can Fuse with Peacemaker's Wing), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Invisibility and Non-Corporeal (Primal Beast can go into their non-corporeal form at will), Magic, Power Bestowal (The Last Wish's Signs of Zooey can bless allies that increases their offensive and defensive capability by a 100%), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are able to regenerate after being reduced to their concept), Resurrection (Primal Beast can ressurect themselves at later time), Purification (Became a Priestess and was entrusted by the 12 Divine General's power to purify Klesha or negative emotion), Self-Sustenance, Spaceflight (Capable of flying outside of orbit to catch Joya), Summoning (Can summon Peacemaker's Wing and Wyverns), Teleportation (Can teleport outside of orbit and within the skyrealm), Builds up Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement the more she is exposed to it, Incapable of harboring Negative Emotion Attack Potency: Planet level (Her Skydweller form still posses her strength as Grand Order and is capable of summoning Peacemaker's Wing) | Planet level, likely higher (As a nightmare raid boss, she should be stronger than the likes of Shiva, who can destroy the world) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Shouldn't be slower than Baal who can move this fast). Speed of Light Attack Speed with Gamma Rays | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before). Speed of Light Attack Speed with Gamma Rays Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Colossus who can lift this much from sheer size alone | At least Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class, likely higher Durability: Planet level | Planet level, likely higher Stamina: Extremely High, Possibly limitless Range: Extended melee range to kilometers with magic. Thousands of Kilometers to Planetary with Gamma Ray (she can teleport and launch Gamma Ray from orbit in an instant). Standard Equipment: 10 different Cosmos Weapons (Prefer Sword and Shield). Intelligence: Gifted (Aware of all things that can throw the world off-balance) Weaknesses: Weak to dark-based attacks. Can be naive to the customs of skydwellers. Her Magic acts independently from herself. Her human form is smaller in size. Her being abstract is only applicable when her power is drained completely, and this is more a downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms is completely powerless. Feats: Flew outside earth's atmosphere in mere seconds Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spinning Slash.gif|Spinning Slash Bisection.gif|Bisection Prism Halo.gif|Prism Halo Sweeping Thrust.gif|Sweeping Thrust Stratosphere.gif|Stratosphere Thunder.gif|Thunder Gamma Ray.gif|Gamma Ray Immortal Thrust.gif|Immortal Thrust Fusion.gif|Fusing with Peacemaker's Wing Ruler of Fate.gif|Ruler of Fate Opposition.gif|Opposition Conjunction.gif|Conjunction Heavy Breath.gif|Heavy Breath *'Bisection:' Cuts through the enemy with Cosmos Sword which deploys Spacial Rapture increasing the speed of everyone in the area *'Spinning Slash:' Perform a spinning Slash that ignores conventional Durability and stuns the enemy after repeated use. *'Resolution:' Points her weapon at the target causing light to emerge from it dealing elemental attack base on enemy weakness. *'Gamma Ray:' Goes into orbit and lets out a large Ray of light from her weapon. Can also shoot it into the ground to erupts to where the target stands or shoot it out from peacemaker's wing. *'Thunder:' Summons a Thunder to hit the enemy. Paralyzes enemy with peacemaker's wing *'Prism Halo:' Become immune to damage for a short time and creates a mirror image *'Convergence:' Shoots out 2 light-based attacks increasing her speed and focusing the attention to her. *'Ray Strike:' Shoots the enemy with Cosmos Gun increasing her movement allowing her to dodge attacks better *'The Last Wish:' Massive Light-based slash attack that blesses all allies attack and durability and partially absorbing damage. *'Conjunction:' All things in nature, the dawn of creation! Accept it with your body and turn to ash! *'Opposition:' Charges electrical energy into the blade and releases it into the target *'Stratosphere:' Crash into the enemy while heating up causing fire damage *'Ruler of Fate:' Thrust the space with its sword causing a wormhole *'Heavy Breathe:' The wyvern to attack with its breath *'Immortal Thrust:' The wyvern swipe with its tail multiple times *'Sweeping Thrust' The wyvern shoot outs a line of energy and negate Statistics Amplification Key: Human Form | Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Acrobats Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 5